


I'll Go With You

by SickandTired



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Allura Friendly, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickandTired/pseuds/SickandTired
Summary: Lance's life was rough. He went through stuff nobody should  have too, but it's only getting worse. Before going home, Lance is captured by the Galra and tortured for what seems like months. When he is rescued, the only person who can help him is Keith. What happens when they do eventually go home and a new factor in Lance's recovery comes in?I suck at summaries. Sorry!





	1. Tie Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and I'm nervous as hell. I am in no way a good writer, but I'm trying.
> 
> The title of this story comes from a song called "My Blood" by Twenty One Pilots. I suggest you listen to it because it is a great song
> 
> One more thing. This story has no Clone Shiro and doesn't really follow the timeline of seasons 5, 6, and 7. I will also go through the chapter later on to fix any mistakes.

Lance stared at the vast array of stars and darkness that made up space. He missed his home, he missed his family. The Paladins had become a second family to him, but things were changing. He piloted the Red lion now, Keith piloted the Black lion, and Allura the Blue lion. Shiro was out of commission and recovering from when they found him earlier that week and Coran was trying his best to help out. His thoughts turned to Keith and he smiled.

Lance always acted like a dick to him for a reason, but tried to flirt with him subtly. He tried to make Keith jealous by flirting with Allure too, but nothing sed to be happening. God, Lance hated him for being so damn oblivious and so many other things; His mullet, his beautiful eyes, his smile...Lance couldn't stand it.

Despite his efforts, Keith still didn't acknowledge him and kept calling him names. Why would Keith like him back anyways? He wasn't anything special and had no special qualities about him. He was loud and obnoxious in the eyes of his fellow paladins, he could see the way they looked at him.

Lance looked down at the sleeve of his green jacket and sighed. He slowly pulled it up to reveal his tan skin, but closed his eyes when he saw what was on his bare arm. He couldn't let himself get that low again. He ran his thumb along the raised white lines and hissed at how sensitive they were. Even after all this time they still caused pain.

"Lance?" He jumped at the familiar voice and quickly pulled his sleeve down.

_Nobody can know, especially him._

He turned around to acknowledge the man behind him. The man who tool his breath away every time he saw him. "Hey..." Lance breathed.

"What we're you looking at?" Keith asked, concern lacing his voice. Lance racked his brain for a response and went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Just my beautiful reflection." He flashed his charming smile and saw Keith roll his eyes. "What do you need, Mullet?"

"Training." Lance sighed at the mention of it. The team didn't know, it wasn't their fault. They would never know how little sleep Lance got from training. He did it to drown out the thoughts.

_Worthless_

_Dumbass_

_Waste of space_

_Annoying_

Lance squeezed his eyes shut and tried to drown it out. He clenched his hand into a fist so his fingernails dug into the skin until it broke. He could feel the little drops of blood seeping out of the wounds slide down his hand. He needed pain to keep him in the present.  _Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain, Pai-_

"....ance?" His eyes snapped open to see grey eyes staring back. They were filled with concern and confusion, it made Lance want to run away.

"You okay, buddy?" Lance nodded, trying to avoid this conversation all-together. He wished Keith hadn't seen that because he'd start asking questions.

"I'm good, just a minor headache. Let's go."

* * *

People say it gets better with time, they say there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, but it seemed never ending with Lance. Hearing that they were going back to Earth was the best thing that ever happened to him. He just wanted to go back to his family and forget about everything around him. His family would help with that, and knowing them, he'd get his daily dose of pain to keep him stable. He was planning on getting an apartment nearby his family home in hopes of visiting them often. 

Then he thought about his ex-girlfriend, Ronnie. He hadn't thought about her in ages. She was beautiful; long black hair and beautiful green eyes. Anyone would kill to have her as a girlfriend, but it didn't work out for them. They had broken up before Lance left, and then had some very angry sex, then never saw each other after that. He wondered how she was doing.

"You excited to go back home?" Lance looked over to Hunk, his best friend since they were kids. Only Hunk knew about what happened to him, and why he did what he did.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my family again." Hunk visibly frowned at that statement and Lance knew he was about to get lectured.

"After everything they did to you, you're still going back?" He sounded angry, and it was never a good thing when Hunk was angry.

"They're still my family, Hunk." Lance sighed. He knew exactly what they did to him and he didn't need to be reminded of it.

"Lance, they  _hurt_ you! How can you forgive them just like that?"

Lance scowled at his friend, knowing he was in fact going to be reminded of what they did, and what it caused him to do.

"Hunk, I don't want to be lectured about this. I know what I'm doing, and that's going home to see my family." Hunk's frown seemed to deepen and Lance sighed. He knew Hunk would keep arguing about it with him and Lance hated arguing with Hunk.

Suddenly, the whole castle shook with a force that almost knocked both of them to their feet. Their heads whipped up and Hunk gave him a look telling him they would continue the conversation after they dealt with whatever was going on.

"Paladins, to your lions! The Galra have attacked!" Allura's voice echoed through the room. How did the Galra find them so fast?

Lance followed Hunk as he ran to the hangar where the other already were. Shiro was there as well, but only to guide them through the fight since he was still too weak to fight. Lance hated fighting and wished he could be Shiro now. He wanted Keith to take back Red while Allura could still pilot blue and Shiro could take Black, then he'd be out of the way. He had brought it up to Keith once, but Keith only yelled at him and said he was a valuable part of the team. Lance, of course, didn't believe him due to how many times he screwed everything up for them.

"Alright guys. There's one battleship, but hundreds of pods. Hunk, Pidge, and Allura will distract the pods while Keith and Lance go after the Battleship. Don't form Voltron this time since there are so many. Be careful guys." Shiro instructed while they flew out onto the battle grounds. Lance always got paired with Keith when it came to these kinds of things because his voice only distracted him. He couldn't bring it up to anyone or else they'd know how he felt about the other man.

As they made their way to to ship, it seemed everyone was targeting Lance all of a sudden. It seemed like hundreds of pods rallied to his location as he ducked a dived through the beams they shot at him. Lance;'s eyes widened when he noticed he was surrounded and a Galra commander appeared in front of him on the screen, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Hello there, Blue Paladin." His voice was raspy and deep, it made Lance shiver.

"What do you want!?" Lance asked

"Lance, who are you talking to? What's happening?" Pidge's voice came through his helmet, but he ignore it, too focused on the ugly purple in front of him.

"Don't answer them and turn off your communication device. I want to make a deal." Lance hesitated, but did it eventually not wanted to put his friends in harms way. "Good boy."

_What the fuck?!_

"You're going to surrender yourself to us and we won't go after your friends anymore." Lance's breath hitched and tears filled his eyes. He couldn't just surrender himself to them, that'd be suicide! The commander seemed to notice Lance's hesitation before speaking up again. "Unless you want your friends to know your little  _secret_." He spat the last word and Lance started trembling. Nobody could find out about that, they'd take pity on him and try to help.

"Ok! Fine, I surrender, just please don't tell them." he said hurriedly and trying to keep from crying even though he already was. Through blurry eyes, he saw the grin return the the Galra's face while the purple light of the ship reflected off his teeth.

"You have a few ticks to say goodbye." With that the screen went blank and Lance broke down. At least he'd get his wish of being off the team so he could cause less trouble, but he was scared of what the Galra were going to do with him. He needed to say goodbye in case something happened. He quickly turned the communicator back on.

"LANCE!" It was Keith screaming his name.

"K-Keith." His voice wavered no matter how hard he was trying to stay calm.

"Lance, what the hell happened?! Are you ok?" Lance felt more hot tears trail down his cheek when he heard how worried Keith sounded.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm s-so sorry!" Lance sobbed unable to keep control of himself anymore. That's when he heard his lion open and the heavy footsteps of Galra troops. He panicked, he needed to tell Keith.

"Th-this is for the b-best Ok? I....I l-love you Keith." That's when he felt a prick in his neck and everything started spinning. He could faintly hear Keith's voice yelling for him, but only caught 4 words before everything went black

_"I love you too"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit short, but I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. The next chapter will be out ASAP.


	2. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠⚠⚠WARNING: This chapter contains Rape/Non-con!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!⚠⚠⚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! Finals have been a pain in the ass and I've been studying non-stop for the past month. Since I'm finally on break I'll be able to get chapters out faster.

Lance groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding and the bright light around him didn't help ease it. He recalled what happened to him and sat upright quickly, but immediately regretted when black spots dotted his vision. He slumped back down and noticed a pressure in his wrist; he was chained to the bed.  He tried to open his eyes again when he faintly heard the click of a door opening and closing in front of him. Heavy footsreps came towards him and suddenly a broad figure stood over hi's body, blocking the light so his eyes could adjust. When they did, they immediately widened at who was standing over him. It was Lotor.

His yellow glowing eyes stared at him with interest and his gaze made Lance squirm. His snow white hair fell across his shoulders and his angular face showed that of amusement as he watched the Cuban boy strapped down to a table struggle. Lance bit his tongue so he could keep himself from whining like a child. What did Lotor want with him and why? Why was he the only one targeted.

He lost his train of thought as he saw Lotor''s pupils blow wide as his eyes trailed down his body. He shivered in disgust knowing that Lotor was undressing him with his mind.

"You have a beautiful body, you know?" Lotor's voice was deep and his accent was thick. If he wasn't being creepy, Lance would've found it hot. Lance hoped this was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare he'd wake up from at any moment. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping all if it would go away, but rough hands grabbed his chin.

"Open your eyes, pet." He heard Lotor say sharply and he snapped his eyes open to see Lotor's frowning face inches from his. Lance glared at him and Lotor didn't even flinch when he spat in his face.

"I'm not a dog, prick." Lotor only smirked at that and calmly wiped the spit off of his face. Lance didn't want to think about what Lotor had planned for him, he couldn't.

He suddenly felt a cold finger touch his chest, which he now realized was bare. He flinched away from the touch and pulled at the restraints on his wrist. He struggled before he felt a stinging pain on his cheek where Lotor''s hand connected with it. The force made his heard snap to the side and hit the metal table beneath him.

"You will learn to obey me, pet. Do  _not_ test me." Lotor growled, his tone dripping with venom. Lance kept his head to the side as he felt blood sliding down from what he assumed was a busted lips. He tried to hold back a whimper of pain, but failed, and heard Lotor chuckle softly.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

 

 Lance lay there, motionless and in pain from what had just occured. His throat hurt from screaming, his arms hurt from struggling, his ass hurt from Lotor fucking him with inhuman like force. He could feel Lotor's release still trickling out of him at a slow rate as he laid there sobbing, everything was fuzzy as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. The worst part about this was that he had an orgasm right along with Lotor.

What would Keith think of him if he found out? He'd be probably be disgusted and never want to touch Lance again. Nobody would ever want to touch him again because he was dirty and tainted.

_I deserve to be here_

_I deserved all of this_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lotor's boots heading back towards him. He felt the table being lifted upright so he was inches away from the man who just assaulted his body. A devilish grin spread across Lotor's face ad Lance felt the weight of his gaze.

"Your job to to please. Tomorrow you'll be escorted to the dining room where you will be eating with me. After that, you will have clients come in to take you. At the end of every day, you'll eat again, then come back to have some fun with me." Lotor explained and Lances eyes widened. "The clients are allowed to do whatever they want to you. They can fuck you, they can torture you, they can even just sit and watch as someone takes you. You're also expected to clean up your mess once finished. Be a good boy, you'll get rewarded, be bad and you'll be punished. Understand?" Lance didn't answer as he was frozen in fear, but that changed when he felt Lotor's hand wrap tightly around his neck.

" _Understand?!"_ Lotor yelled and Lance nodded his head to the best of his ability. The response made the Galran prince smile and release Lance's neck.

"Good." Lotor roughly patted Lance's cheek making him flinch slightly. With that Lotor left him with his thoughts.

He would never escape, he knew that for a fact. His friends were better off without him anyways and it didn't matter if he was gone. He still deserved all of this for how stupid he was to think everything was fine. To think that Keith actully liked him back. To think the words he heard before passing out were real. Even if he did get saved, he was already broken and dirty. The team would just throw him away like they always wanted to do. They probably would have if Lotor hadn't gotten to him first.

He sighed as his eyelids began to feel heavy. He didn't want to sleep. He didnt want to deal with the nightmares, but it was unavoidable. He tried so hard, but in the end, his body succumbed to the exhaustion.

He didn't want to think about the horrors that awaited him the next day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get the next one out ASAP.
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!


End file.
